the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Santiago
Sabrina is a nurse at General Hospital and the mother of Eduardo Santiago Rivera. She nearly died at the hands of Paul Hornsby but in truth had been smuggled out of the country by her ex-husband. She has since returned to Port Charles to resume her life where it left off. Presumed Dead Sabrina was presumed to be dead on September 14th, 2016, strangled to death by Paul Hornsby after she discovered he was the serial killer running rampant in Port Charles. However, this had actually been a blip in a plan that was supposed to be carried out by Paul Hornsby on behalf of Carlos Rivera. Not only had Carlos successful faked his death for a second time thanks to Paul, but in exchange for his complete silence, Carlos asked Paul to play his part in getting Sabrina and their son Teddy out of Port Charles and into Puerto Rico with no strings attached. The plan went awry when Sabrina discovered the truth about Paul, and he had to improvise in order to maintain his secret. After strangling her long enough to induce a loss of consciousness, Paul injected her with a dose of tetrodotoxin, a neurotoxin that played the part in fooling the medical staff into believing that Sabrina was dead. In truth, Sabrina was smuggled into a Puerto Rican hospital, where she remained in a coma for three months. Carlos remained by her bedside, only leaving once in order to impersonate his twin brother Joe Rivera long enough to bring Teddy back to Puerto Rico where he, Sabrina, and their son could be a family. Once Sabrina woke up, Carlos was slow to reveal what actually happened to her. Instead, he insisted she focus on her recovery and physical therapy. When he finally did reveal the truth, and Sabrina wanted to return to Port Charles, he made it clear that it wasn’t an option for either of them. From there on out, her relationship with Carlos became complicated. While she would always care for him, she feared more and more about her situation. It was clear to Sabrina that she and Teddy were hostages in this “family”, and that Carlos would do whatever it took in order to keep his freedom, and keep their family intact. This worked for a year and a half. Carlos eventually became involved in criminal activity again, branching out in Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic. As Sabrina feared more for her and her son’s safety, she eventually came up with a plan to run away with Teddy back to the United States. She fled during the middle of the night while Carlos was away, and boarded a boat for Florida. From there, Sabrina reached out to her best friend Felix DuBios, who came to her rescue and picked her up from Florida. Back Home After a year in Port Charles, Sabrina had not heard for Carlos. She felt relief and devoted herself to taking care of her son. The fear came rushing back when she was kidnapped outside of the hospital by Santino Ruiz, who had been injured. She was forced by gunpoint to accompany him to his warehouse where she stitched up a knife wound. Santino made sure to get her address to secure her silence when she was returned to the hospital. Knowing what it was like to lose a child, she reached out to Michael Corinthos (not knowing that he had planned to purpose to her before her death was faked). She was able to comfort him and they began to spend time together, even taking Teddy to the aquarium. Personality Sabrina is a compassionate woman who goes the extra mile for those she loves. She is an excellent nurse who takes her job seriously. Of all things, being a mother is the most important role she plays. She loves Teddy more than anything. Don't mistake her kindness for weakness, she has a strong backbone and will fight the bitter end if she has to. Important Relationships * Eduardo 'Teddy' Santiago-Rivera: Her son with Carlos. He is by far the most important person in her life and she will do whatever it takes to keep him safe, especially given his father's criminal connections. * Gabriel Santiago-Drake: Her son with Patrick. Sadly, Gabriel died before he really lived. The death of Gabriel has affected her greatly and she often thinks of him. * Felix DuBois: Her best friend and fellow nurse at General Hospital. It was Felix that she called when she needed help getting back to Port Charles after her presumed death. * Michael Corinthos: Her ex-boyfriend and friend. They have been pulled together by the loss of their children. They were together at the time of her death but so far have remained friend. * Patrick Drake: Her ex-fiance. They were almost married but were pulled apart by Robin's return. They remain connected by the death of their son. * Carlos Rivera: Her ex-husband and the father of Teddy. He had her death faked and brought her to Puerto Rico. Her feelings for him are complicated and she hopes that he stays gone from her life. Crimes Committed * Conspired to run a paternity test on Britt's 'child' * Switched Ava's medication * Hid Johnny Zacchara and Carlos Rivera in her apartment * Withheld the truth about Carlos being alive * Aided and abetted Carlos a few times. Health and Vitals * Suffered heartbreak after she and Patrick broke up. This lead to her drinking herself into oblivion. * Rendered unconscious in a car accident which caused premature labor * Had severe postpartum hemorrhaging and went unconscious * Suffered a mental breakdown after the death of her son * Fainted due to her pregnancy * Gave birth to her son Teddy completely natural * Strangled to the point of unconsciousness by Paul Hornsby, drugged to appear dead. * Fell into a coma as a result of her attack.